grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrissy Mainwaring's Teenage Pregnancy
Chrissy Mainwaring's Teenage Pregnancy was a storyline that started in Series 14 and ended in Series 15. The storyline focused on Chrissy Mainwaring and Ted Fisk. Storyline History 'Series 14 (1991)' In Art, Natalie Stevens asks Chrissy how decorating went at Mr Van Der Groot's and Chrissy gives her the impression it was great, but trashes her art work with red paint and walks out of class. Miss Booth sends Natalie to see whether Chrissy was alright. Fran Williams finds Chrissy after trying to find her and after encouragement, Chrissy tells Fran she's pregnant. Unknown to Chrissy and Fran, Alice Rowe and Becky Stevens overhear them. Chrissy doesn't feel like doing PE and Natalie says people will suspect something is wrong whilst Fran thinks she's shouldn't. They try to persuade Chrissy to tell someone. Chrissy decides to go to Miss Booth's and Alice figures out it was Chrissy in the toilets. At Miss Booth's, Chrissy confides in Miss Booth about her being pregnant and Miss Booth tells Chrissy she will have to tell her parents and arrange a test with the doctor. At home, Chrissy takes a brown paper bag from her drawer. On her way to school, Miss Booth notices Chrissy throwing the paper bag in the bin. At school, Alice, Becky and Robyn look at Chrissy and Justine Dean overhears them say and the baby is Mr Van Der Groot's. Chrissy avoids Ted and he wonders why. Chrissy rejects going to see a film with him. Justine tells Chrissy that people are saying she is pregnant and Mr Van Der Groot is the father. Justine gets Fran out of Mr Robson's lesson and confronts her, but Fran denies saying anything. Chrissy decides to speak to Natalie and she tells Justine she has an appointment at a special clinic. Justine warns Natalie that Chrissy believes she is responsible for saying Mr Van Der Groot is her baby's father, overheard by Mr McKenzie. Natalie confronts Becky and Becky is adamant Natalie told her, but Natalie insists she never said Chrissy was pregnant or going out with Mr Van Der Groot. Justine warns Becky not to start rumours and Mr McKenzie tells Miss Booth what he heard. Trevor Cleaver tells Ted about Chrissy and Mr Van Der Groot. Mrs McClusky is told about the rumours by Miss Booth and she meets with Mr Van Der Groot, telling him about the rumours. He claims that when Chrissy came to help decorate his flat, it wss innocent and her boyfriend arrived, but he struggles to remember his name. Ted asks Chrissy if it's true about her and Mr Van Der Groot and Chrissy is hurt that he believes it. Chrissy runs late to school. Chrissy tells Justine and Natalie she is OK and came in late to avoid the reception. Chrissy tells Miss Booth everything is alright and she has had it confirmed. Ted apologises to Chrissy for what he said about her and Mr Van Der Groot and admits he was jealous. Chrissy tells him she is not in any trouble. When Chrissy and Justine discuss the false alarm, she says Ted believed it had nothing to do with him. On Dartmoor, Chrissy and Justine are about to do rock climbing. Chrissy asks if they have to do it and Justine says it may be in the final exercise. Justine notices Chrissy's harness is not on properly and after Chrissy worries about falling, Justine realises that Chrissy lied about the test being negative and she is pregnant. Justine tells Chrissy that they have to climb or people will start asking questions. In assembly, Chrissy faints and Miss Booth helps Chrissy and they go outside. Miss Booth asks Chrissy if she is OK and Chrissy insists she'll be OK. Chrissy admits Miss Booth she is pregnant. Chrissy tells Mrs McClusky's and Mrs McClusky suggests contacting her mum as she and Miss Booth have a responsibility towards her and cannot become part of her secret, but Chrissy doesn't want her to. Chrissy knows she won't tell her mum, so Mrs McClusky decides to invite her mum in. Mrs Mainwaring arrives at school and Miss Booth and Mrs McClusky leave Chrissy and her mum to talk. Mrs Mainwaring is shocked and angry when Chrissy tells her. A note is passed around in Science by Alice, who overheard the conversation with Becky and Mr Hargreaves confiscates and reads the note. Chrissy still believes she can go to Art college and Chrissy decides to go home with her mum. Mr Hargreaves goes to Mrs McClusky and asks her if she knows that a student is pregnant, telling her he found out from a note being passed round his class and is concerned for the school's reputation. Mrs Mainwaring apologises to Chrissy for how she was at the school and Chrissy tells her mum she didn't tell her to avoid hurting her. Mrs Mainwaring talks to Chrissy about the father and she suggests going to a centre with people trained to advise. Chrissy goes to an advisory centre and the advisor and she and the advisor discuss who she has told, the father and the options she has, which is her decision. Chrissy is made an appointment with a gynecologist and the advisor tells Chrissy that delaying in making a decision will make the situation complicated. Chrissy meets up with Ted at a cafe to discuss the pregnancy. Chrissy tells him she hasn't made up her mind and she will understand if Ted wants nothing to do with her, but Ted decides to stand by her. Chrissy tells Justine that Ted is worried about himself, not because of Freddie, but because she is 15. Mrs McClusky explains to Ted that Chrissy is below the legal age of consent and the law has technically been broken, but the police are unlikely to prosecute as there is only a 2 year age difference. Chrissy tells Ted that he will die have to tell his parents and Ted explains he went to see Mrs McClusky about where he stood legally as Chrissy wasn't 16 and Chrissy says she wouldn't let anything happen as it was both of them. Chrissy walks home with Ted and Ted panicks about what to say. Ted asks his dad to sit down and later,there is silence between Ted and his dad whilst the spaghetti bolognese burns. Chrissy suffers from morning sickness. Chrissy asks her mum if they could talk and if Ted could come. Mrs Mainwaring is reluctant as Chrissy's das doesn't know. Ted tells Chrissy what his dad said, which was that it wasn't the end of the world and they were both stupid Ted wants to know if Chrissy is serious about having the baby and Ted feels it will make things harder for herself and will ruin her education. Chrissy talks with Natalie and Justine what's good and important for her and what she's been warned against. Justine asks Chrissy if she can feel the baby and Chrissy says she won't until 5 months. At home, Chrissy tells her mum she hasn't made her mind up about the baby and Chrissy gets the impression that her mum doesn't want her to keep it. Ted visits the Mainwaring's and discusses his exams. Mr Mainwaring arrives home and meets Ted. Chrissy and Ted go for a walk and Mr Mainwaring wsnts to know whats goung on. When Chrissy and Ted return, Mr Mainwaring punches Ted in the mouth. Chrissy tells Justine things didn't go well and her dad punched Ted. Chrissy has made her mind up over the baby and Ted should hear it first. Chrissy tells Ted she has decided to keep the baby and Ted starts to hit the lockers. Calley Donnington intervenes to calm Ted down and Mr Hargreaves orders Chrissy to his office. Chrissy won't open up to Mr Hargreaves, so he sends Miss Booth to talk to her. Miss Booth is concerned about her school work and Chrissy wants to carry on. Chrissy wants to go to art school, so she'll have to be a mother and an artist. Miss Booth says she'll talk with Mrs McClusky about home tuition. Calley confrons Ted about his behaviour and angrpily explains about how abortions have to be done after certain times and that pregnancy causes big changes in a woman's body and emotions. She gives him a book on a woman's experience of sex. Ted apologises to Chrissy, but can't understand why she wants a baby. Chrissy explains it'll be like getting rid of her baby and she is fine with girls who do choose abortion and she can't forget about the baby in her imagination. Justine tells Ted Chrissy will need a lot of help. Ted demands Justine keeps her nose out of his business. Ted believes Justine is jealous that Chrissy is going to have a baby and has a boyfriend, so he tells Justine she knows what she can do if she is so wound up, resulting in a slap from Justine. Chrissy shows her mum a navy dress out of a catologue and Mrs Mainwaring offers to get it her. Chrissy and Mrs Mainwaring talk about baby names and Chrissy has come up with Rachel. Chrissy realises Mainwaring will stick with her child and she thought she had Ted. Justine tells Chrissy she slapped Ted and admits she is jealous a bit of Chrissy. Chrissy attends the end of year charity gig, which is also Mrs McClusky's leaving do as it will be hard enough to get out when her baby is born. 'Series 15 (1992)' Chrissy looks at herself in the mirror and asks Justine for her opinion. Justine wonders why Chrissy is going to school and about home tuition. Justine meets her new boyfriend, Liam, on the way to school and when Chrissy decides to go to school on her own, she receives cruel remarks. Justine uses Liam as a diversion. Chrissy and Justine meet with Mr Robson and Mrs Monroe and Mr Robson informs them they have a new form teacher, Miss Janowitz and that Mrs Monroe is there if Chrissy has any problems. In the cloakroom at lunch, Chrissy and Justine talk about Ted's involvement in her pregnancy and Justine then hears a noise. They find Natasha Stevens, who they think is Natalie, and Natasha calls Chrissy a slag, leaving Chrissy and Justine gobsmacked. Chrissy and Justine tell Maria and Fran and Maria is determined to sort Natalie out. Matthew and Nick find out when Natalie is supposed to have said when Maria looks for Natalie. Ted distracts Chrissy whilst doing her work and Ted tells Chrissy that she shouldn't go back for the baby's safety. When they talk about getting their own place, Chrissy says her mum, despite the situation, gives her a place to live and some money. Ted brings up Southampton, but Chrissy doesn't want to go to Southampton, however, Ted thinks he will get a job there. Chrissy snaps at Ted, but apologises to him. A parent, Mrs Gibson, visits Mr Hargreaves, unhappy with the example the school is setting by allowing Chrissy to attend. Mrs Gibson decides to move her daughter from Grange Hill. Justine works on her piece for a debate on whether the individual is more important than the group. Chrissy is annoyed with Justine going on about Liam and Justine goes after Chrissy. Due to a ban on going off the premises at lunchtime, Chrissy falls in the playground and is taken to hospital by Mr Robson and Miss Janowitz. Justine visits Chrissy and when she leaves, Justine promises to visit her the following morning. However, Miss Janowitz arranges for Justine to interview Mr Hargreaves. Chrissy is upset when Justine doesn't call round and Mrs Mainwaring notices. Chrissy thinks she'll be on her own and no one will see her when the baby is around. Justine finds out from Ted he has got a job interview in Southampton and Chrissy doesn't know. Justine still forgets to phone Chrissy and Liam thinks Chrissy will have better things to do, but Chrissy is on her own. Mrs Mainwaring has to go to her parents when her mum has a stroke. Chrissy goes to school to see Justine to give her some drawings and hand in some work to Mrs Monroe. Justine is concerned when Chrissy doesn't come back to see her and finds out she left Mrs Monroe a while ago. Diane Richmond fetches Justine about Chrissy and tells Justine she's in the toilets. Chrissy has started to go into labour and Justine and Mr Hankin accompany her to the hospital. Justine phones Chrissy's parents and fails to get hold of Ted as he is out partying. Justine and Mr Mainwaring are told Chrissy has had a baby boy. Gallery Category:Storylines